Uma Gota de Escuridão
by Steff- chan
Summary: Uma História bem louca...personagens que vc nunca imaginou ver juntos...mto engraçado


Notas:  
  
Óia eu aqui de novo....^-^  
  
Bom...Eu resolvi fazer esse fic do RK, pq não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo -_- A história não tem NADA A VER com o que acontece no anime....no anime, por exemplo, Sanosuke e Megumi se amam. Aqui Megumi está casada com Aoshi....¬¬ então não pensem que vou fazer ALGUMA coisa parecida com o anime, porque tudo o que tem no fanfic, não é o que acontece no anime. O.o Mtos não vão gostar eu sei....mas fazer o que.....às vezes o personagem principal tem que sofrer um pouco...  
  
Mas deixa kieto...se não eu conto a história aki mesmo ¬¬  
  
Bjos  
  
§åkürå £ëë  
  
Uma Gota de Escuridão  
  
Ouvia - se apenas passos apressados correndo pela floresta. Galhos pequenos no chão, se quebrando, passos rápidos. Parecia estar atrasado. Hiko corria. Não era costume seu se atrasar para seus compromissos. E estava atrasado. A capa voava, juntamente com seus longos cabelos negros, que se confundiam com a escuridão da floresta. Estava nervoso. Mas não deixava o nervosismo afetar em sua aparência. Os olhos continuavam frios, o rosto, inexpressivo. Chegou a uma casa, que pelo que se lia numa placa, colocada a porta, era um dojo. O Dojo Kamiya. A porta do dojo escancarou - se. Kenshin, Sanosuke e Yahiko, olharam assustados. Lá estava Hiko, sério. Disse uma única palavra, que os três homens ali presentes entenderam muito bem. Vamos! Saíram correndo, indo em direção a floresta. Por aqui. - Hiko corria, acompanhado por Kenshin, Yahiko e Sanosuke, respectivamente. Chegaram a uma cabana, no meio de uma clareira na floresta. É aqui que iremos treinar - disse Hiko, com o mesmo tom sério de sempre. Ok. - Kenshin desembainhou a Sakabatou. Discípulo idiota. Hoje não iremos treinar. Temos problemas mais sérios a resolver na cidade. - Olhou para Kenshin, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como quem fez algo errado. Em seguida olhou para Yahiko, que assustado, deu um passo pra trás. Hiko continuou. Você fica. É muito jovem para o que nos espera. Tem muito que treinar ainda. Mas eu quero ir junto com vocês. Faço parte do time. Yahiko, por favor - falou Sano, já sem paciência com o garoto - você fica e sem discussão. Mas... Nada de mas... agora entre na cabana, não abra a porta pra ninguém e prepare o jantar - Hiko ordenou. Hey....vocês pensam que sou quem? Estão parecendo a Kaoru, com aqueles sermões dela. *Yahiko imitando a voz da Kaoru* "- Não abra a porta para ninguém. Não sabe quem pode ser. E cuide - se garoto." Ah....não mesmo...vocês podem até me mandar ficar quieto lá dentro, mas não vou cozinhar nada. Kenshin, Sano e Hiko olharam feio para Yahiko. Tá...tá....já entendi. - Yahiko virou - se e foi e direção à cabana. Mal Yahiko entrou na cabana e os três já estavam correndo, entre as árvores, em direção a cidade. Enquanto passavam por entre as árvores, Kenshin, parou, parecendo estar paralisado com uma visão. Hiko e Sano, olharam para uma árvore, e viram desenhado nela, um coração, que parecia estar ali há muito tempo. No meio, quase ilegível, lia - se: Kenshin e Tomoe. Kenshin, por sua vez, parecia estar em estado de choque. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, e de longe, ouviu - se um grito. Battousai retornava. Sanosuke e Hiko, desembainharam suas espadas ao mesmo tempo em que Battousai. desembainhava a dele. Battousai partiu para cima de Hiko, que começou a lutar com seu discípulo. Não se conseguia distinguir qual dos dois era o mais forte. Hiko, lutava com sua força. Battousai, usava sua agilidade. Golpes e mais golpes do estilo ensinado Hiten Mitsurugi. Sangue e mais sangue voando por todos os lados. Cortes e mais cortes por todo o corpo dos dois. Hiko era forte. Mas Kenshin era jovem e forte. Tinha mais forças que seu mestre. Com um golpe usado por Battousai, Hiko caiu no chão. Battousai estava prestes a matar Hiko, quando um grito mais forte ecoou pela floresta. Sano entrara na luta e começara a batalhar com Battousai. A aproximadamente 200 metros dali, alguém corria na direção onde estava acontecendo a luta. Aoshi corria, corria como nunca. "O que está acontecendo? Desde que me casei com Megumi, e moramos aqui na floresta, nada de estranho tem acontecido." Em pouco tempo, Aoshi - sama chegava no local da batalha. Levou um choque ao ver Hiko quase morto a um canto, e Battousai, lutando contra Sanosuke. Quando Aoshi chegou ao local, foi uma distração para Sano e uma oportunidade para Battousai: no mínimo descuido de Sanosuke, de olhar para Aoshi, parado, sem saber o que fazer, Battousai atacou Sanosuke, fazendo este desmaiar. Aoshi por sua vez, percebeu a fraqueza em que Battousai se encontrava, e começou uma luta de vida ou morte com o retalhador, que acabou em tragédia: Battousai, já não tinha forças, mas com um pouco de esforço, deu um ataque fatal em Aoshi, cortando - lhe logo em seguida a cabeça.  
  
Yahiko, vendo que os três demoravam demais a chegar, saiu da cabana e começou a correr em direção a floresta. Até que avistou aquilo que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Hiko e Sano, quase mortos. A cabeça de Aoshi a um canto e seu corpo em outro canto. Apenas "Kenshin" se mantinha em pé. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? - Yahiko disse, sem entender ainda. Você....será minha última vitima....nesta noite...nesta escuridão.....irá morrerrrr - e virou - se para Yahiko, já correndo na direção do garoto, que estava "paralisado". Sem saber o que fazer, apenas levantou a espada de Aoshi, que era a que estava a seu alcance e quando Battousai ia atacar - lhe, ele investiu em um golpe com a espada, no coração de Battousai, fazendo este cair no chão, imediatamente, voltando a ser Kenshin, o andarilho. K...K.... Kenshin...... - Yahiko caiu de joelhos no chão, sem saber o que fazer. Matara uma pessoa. Matara Kenshin, a pessoa mais boa que ele já havia conhecido. Desencravou - lhe a espada do peito, e virou - se para trás, e viu Hiko, com dificuldade se aproximando. Sano ainda estava desmaiado. Ke...Kenshin.....seu discípulo idiota.... - Hiko olhou preocupadamente para Kenshin, que estava morrendo. Me...me....me...mestre..... - Kenshin dizia suas últimas palavras. - tome conta da Kaoru para mim.....ela não vai suportar isso.... Me....me desculpe Kenshin... - Yahiko chorava muito, não acreditando no que acabara de fazer. Antes que pudesse responder a Yahiko, Kenshin morria.  
  
A chuva era forte. Já fazia dois dias que eles haviam voltado para o Dojo. Kaoru, Megumi e Misao não acreditavam que os seus amores haviam morrido. E que o pior: Hiko, Sano e Yahiko cooperaram para isso. Misao estava trancada no quarto, e não falava com ninguém. Preferia ver Aoshi junto com Megumi do que vê - lo morto. Misao... abra....preciso falar com você.... - Yahiko tentava fazer algo para reanimar a garota. Me deixe em paz! - gritou a garota, nervosa, de dentro do quarto. Por favor......deixe - me entrar....por tudo que você ama....preciso falar com você...sobre o Aoshi! Ninguém lhe explicou como Aoshi morreu.....nem a você nem à Megumi, nem à Kaoru...vocês não podem nos julgar! Nem sabem como Kenshin e Aoshi morreram.... Me deixa sozinhaaaaaa! - gritou a garota de dentro do quarto, enquanto chorava. Deixe eu te explicar! Se você não acreditar em mim, eu não falo mais... Yahiko viu a porta a sua frente se abrir levemente, e de dentro do quarto, saiu uma garota não muito mais alta que ele, com uma roupa roxa, o rosto todo vermelho e molhado pelas lagrimas, que não paravam de escorrer. Tente se explicar então! Ta... - Yahiko entrou no quarto da garota e Misao fechou a porta logo atrás dele. Pode começar - Misao sentou - se no mesmo sofá em que Yahiko estava sentado, e percebeu que o garoto estava pálido e meio nervoso.... Es...está bem.... Misao ficou apenas olhando. Começou então a contar a história para a garota, que ouvia atentamente. Aquela sim, era a verdadeira história, vivida por Yahiko, Sano e Hiko, que agora, estavam em um lamentável estado de depressão e tristeza. Além da culpa que sentiam por não terem sido fortes o suficiente para ter controlado Battousai. Yahiko olhava para a jovem. A história terminara, e Misao estava mais tranqüila....não sabia o que dizer... Yahiko apenas continuou... Eu sei como você se sente, pois é horrível perder a pessoa que amamos. Sinto até hoje que Tsubame fora para longe daqui. Ela foi estudar em outro lugar. Faço o maximo possivel para tentar esquece - la. Você também deveria tentar viver e esquecer o Aoshi. Se apaixonar por outro cara. Alguém que esteja na mesma situação que você. Que sofra a perda de algum amor. Misao sorriu. Disse apenas uma palavra. Obrigada... Que? - Yahiko não entendeu o que a garota disse. Obrigada.... - Misao repetiu. Mas....obrigada por que? Kenshin esta morto. Aoshi esta morto. Não é para você me agradecer. Não não....você não está intendendo....digo isso.....por você ter matado Battousai! QUE? - Yahiko achou que a garota estava com algum problema. Você matou Battousai. Ele foi o causador da morte do Aoshi. Mas tem outra coisa também. O que? - Yahiko já estava assustado de mais com a reaçao da garota, que esperava qualquer coisa dela. Qualquer coisa, menos o que ela faria nesse momento. Yahiko....você disse que deveria esquecer Aoshi...assim como você fez com Tsubame....disse que deveria achar alguém nas mesmas condições dos meus sofrimentos...e eu já sei.... Sabe o que? Misao aproximou - se do garoto, e beijou - lhe, como sempre desejara fazer com Aoshi. No inicio o garoto assustou - se, mas depois continuou o beijo, carinhosamente, como sempre sonhara que seria seu primeiro beijo. Ele foi parando o beijo aos poucos. Olhou atentamente nos olhos brilhantes da garota, e apenas sorriu. Ela por sua vez fez o mesmo. Não tenho coragem de lhe perguntar isso...mas....uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer. Hum...quer....namo.....namorar comigo? - Yahiko não sabia se estava sendo precipitado de mais. Eu...eu... - Misao não sabia o que responder. Estava apaixonada pelo garoto. Não parecia. Como algo assim fora acontecer com ela? Ela era muito mais velha que ele. Mas estava apaixonada por ele. - Eu...eu... Você..?? - o garoto não sabia o que fazer. Conseguira esquecer Tsubame. Estava apaixonado por alguém, que também o amava. Eu ace..aceito Yahiko - Misao puxou o garoto para outro beijo demorado. Ouviu - se apenas o barulho da porta abrindo e um grito de susto. Megumi estava à porta, olhando a cena, sem saber o que fazer. Escutou uma voz atraz de si. Nós dois também deveriamos estar assim! Ahn? - virou - se assustada e deu de cara com Sanosuke, parado atrás dela, encostado na porta. Ele apenas sorriu. Ela olhou - o assustuda, e ficou sem reação. Virou - se, ficando frente a frente com ele. Você sabe muito bem porque não estamos assim Sanosuke! A culpa é sua... Minha? Você nem sequer quis escutar minhas explicações. Explicações? Depois de ter visto o que eu vi, não preciso de explicações! Ah...precisa...precisa sim! Não quero ouvir. Você se casou com Aoshi sem ama - lo. Só fez isso para me esquecer! - segurou firmemente o braço da jovem - sei muito bem. Você não pode negar que ainda me ama, Megumi! Não. Não amo você! Ele fechou a porta atrás dela e levou - a para o seu quarto Mas o que... Ele apenas a jogou na cama, com uma cert malicia. O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela viu ele fechar a porta atrás dele.  
  
Durante anos, tentei ter a oportunidade de explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. Mas você estava com Aoshi...não me escutava. *Flashback* SANOO!!! - Tae brigava com Sanosuke por ele não ter pagado novamente a conta do restaurante. - Volte aqui! Você já está me devendo a mais de um mês! Hei Tae. Calma ae! Eu pago....mas...de outro jeito! Que? Sanosuke...não faça besteiras! Você vai se casar com a Megumi - chan amanhã! Não se atreva a fazer nada que possa causar coisas ao casamento de vocês dois! Está bem...donzela! - Sanosuke segurou as mãos de Tae e beijou - a. SANOSUKEEEEE!!!!???? - Megumi apareceu correndo, de dentro do restaurante de Tae, chorando, sem saber o que dizer. Me...me...megumi? - olhou para Tae, em seguida soltou as mãos dela e olhou para Megumi, abraçando - a. Como po....como pode??? - ela empurrou Sanosuke, que deu três passos para trás. Por que você não me avisou?! - olhou para Tae - Megumi...eu te amo...você sabe disso. Não é o que você está pensando. Megumi...Sanosuke... - Tae correu para dentro do restaurante, enquanto Megumi correu para longe dali, em direção a floresta. *Fim do Flashback* A única coisa que eu fiz foi dar um beijo nela. Sei que isso não está certo. Eu errei. E admito isso. Mas fiz isso por a minha conta com a Tae era enorme. Não tinha como pagar. Os fins não justificam os meios! Megumi! Por favor. Não. Você errou. Estavamos a ponto de nos casar e....e...você beijou a Tae...e por um motivo ridiculo...pagar a conta do restaurante. Não posso te perdoar por isso - Megumi chorava, como quando viu Sano beijar Tae. Eu te amo Megumi...será que tá dificil de entender isso? Está! - "Não...eu também o amo Sanosuke....ah como eu te amo....mas não posso deixar que meus sentimentos vençam. Não posso deixar isso acontecer!" Ah é, é? É sim! Ora, ora. Parece que a donzela aqui está pedindo força. Não teria coragem de me machucar! Não...não de te machucar... mas te amo tanto que tenho coragem para isso - ele deitou em cima dela e começou a beija - la. Como era bom. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso. Ela parecia estar mais madura. Ele, não a mais faria sofrer. Segundos após, ela o empurrou de cima dela e o fez cair no chão, ajoelhado em frente a ela. Ele apenas sorria, com um sorriso malicioso e a camisa aberta e meio caida no ombro. TE ODEIO SANOSUKEEEEE! - ela deu - lhe um tapa no rosto, deixando a marca dos dedos. Eu não - ele sorriu, a fez deitar novamente na cama e jogou - se em cima dela, beijando - a. Megumi não fez nada para impedi - lo, e continou beijando, até que ele parasse. Ele foi parando aos poucos, com leves selinhos, até parar de vez. Ficou de joelhos, com uma perna em cada lado da moça, o sorriso de "eu sou o bom" na cara, olhando intensamente a moça deitada na sua cama. Como a amava. E conseguira seu intuito. Ela já havia entendido seus sentimentos e sabia o que deveria fazer. Mas como era dificil dizer que o amava. Como era dificil expressar seus sentimentos. Como era dificil dizer... 1. Eu te amo! - conseguira. Dissera o que lhe ficara preso no coração durante anos. Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou novamente.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, kaoru foi acordar Sanosuke. Mas viu algo que não esperava ver. 1. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Kaoru demaiou ao ver Sano, nu, abraçado com Megumi, que também estava nua. 2. Ahn? - os dois acordaram assustados - Kaoru? Hiko veio correndo, sem camisa, ver o que estava acontecendo. Ficou completamente vermelho, ao ver Sanosuke e Megumi de pé, nus, a porta do quarto, tentando acordar Kaoru. 1. Ahn...Sanosuke...SERÁ QUE DARIA PRA VOCÊ POR UMA ROUPAAAA? - Hiko não sabia o que falar nem fazer, vendo Kaoru desmaiada e Sano e Megumi nus. 2. Ah...desculpe...é que... - Sano estava completamente sem jeito e Megumi estava totalmente vermelha. 3. Como é que o Kenshin agüentava vocês? Ouviram - se passos no corredor e Yahiko e Misao chegaram. Apenas quando se depararam com os quatro reunidos à porta do quarto, é que perceberam que também estavam sem roupa. Yahiko nem ligou para como estava. Ele ficou olhando Megumi nua, de boca aberta, e babando. Misao e Sano olharam feio para o garoto. Misao lhe deu um tapa no rosto e Sano um soco. 1. Ai...calma... - Yahiko que estava caido no chão, levantou - se rapidamente, e começou a correr para o quarto, puxando Misao. 2. Vou leva - la para o meu quarto - disse Hiko pegando Kaoru no colo - ela não pode saber dessa pouca vergonha que acontece aqui nesse dojo. 3. Ah...como se você também não fizesse nada. - Sano provocando Hiko e vendo Megumi entrar no quarto. Hiko apenas deu um soco em Sanosuke, que o jogou contra a parede. Ele andou até o seu quarto, e colocou cuidadosamente Kaoru na cama, olhando bem para a jovem. "Kenshin...aquele discipulo tolo...tinha sorte de ter alguém como você ao seu lado" Sentou - se ao lado dela e deu - lhe um beijo na testa. Ela acordou, e deu um breve sorriso, olhando para Hiko. 1. Mas...mas...o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - ela olhou assustada, para o quarto que era de Kenshin. 2. Você...desmaiou...e eu te trouxe pra cá.  
  
Após algumas horas do ocorrido no dojo Kamiya, Kaoru passeava pela floresta. Ao passar por cima de um tronco, que servia como ponte para atravessar o rio, ela escorregou sendo levada pela correnteza forte, que terminava numa cachoeira. Mas, por sorte, ela consegiu se segurar numa pedra, mas não conseguia sair de lá. 1. SOCORROOO! - gritava desesperada - kenshinnnnn...me ajudaaaaa!  
  
Longe dali, no dojo, não se ouvia barulho algum. 1. Alguém sabe onde a Kaoru foi parar? - Hiko já estava preocupado, pois ela não voltava. 2. O que foi Hiko? - Sano despreocupado, nem percebera que Kaoru sumira - o que tem a donzela? 3. Seu idiota...faz horas que ela saiu... e - Hiko deu outro gole em seu saquê - e ainda não voltou. 4. Ah... 5. Melhor eu ir procura - la... 6. Desde quando se preocupa tanto com os outros? 7. Não sei... 8. Baka... 9. É você Antes que Sano pudesse responder, Hiko batia a porta na sua cara, correndo em direção a floresta. Começou a ouvir os gritos de socorro da jovem. Foi então que a viu pendurada na cachoeira, quase caindo. Ele subiu a colina correndo, e foi até a margem mais proxima, onde Kaoru se encontrava. 1. Hiko? 2. Fiquei preocupado... 3. Desde quando você se preocupa com os outros? 4. Desde que conheci você - ele sorriu e a pegou pelo braço, puxando - a para fora da água. 5. O que? - Kaoru estava molhada e assustada. - desde quando você deixou de ser o bonzão, convencido, o melhor, superior, inteligente... 6. Hey...calma...parou, ok? 7. Ah...desculpe.... 8. Ok...mas, se me der licensa... 9. Pra que? Pra ir embora? Vejo que não mudou nada! 10. Não...pra isso - Hiko beijou - a, esperando alguma reação dela, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi beija - lo também. No meio da escuridão, a lua, as estrelas, a floresta e o rio eram os únicos a ver dois amantes, a presenciar a beleza de um amor, a gota de dois corações unidos, da escuridão para deixar - lhes na memória a sua primeira noite juntos.  
  
Fim  
  
Agradeço a todos que me ajudaram a fazer esse fanfic. Bjos a todos os meus amigos: Kitsune - Onna, Dark Knight e Musume - Chan. Valeu Bjus §åkürå £ëë 


End file.
